


No lo sabia todo

by LunaSolNocturno



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo Hechicero Real ha sido nombrado sin previo conocimiento por su Alteza Real Amelia, y esta acude a hacerle una visita. Post Evolution R (según anime).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo sabia todo

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, solo hacer un fanfic.

Como siempre consiguieron que saliese tarde de la reunión, lo que llevó a la consecuencia de que al llegar al comedor ya sólo quedase su sitio esperándola con la cena fría; suspiró recordando que ésta ya era la octava vez que su padre quería presentarle al nuevo Hechicero Real, la octava vez que ella llegaba tarde a la presentación. Todo lo que sabía de él era lo que le había contado su padre, que se conocían desde hace años pero que se habían encontrado recientemente con la suerte de que aceptó el puesto ofrecido; pero eso no bastaba como referencia para ella, la mejor hechicera del reino, por lo que insistió en conocerle en persona para así tantear el poder y la sabiduría del mago en las artes arcanas.

Suspiró hambrienta y tomó la decisión de presentarse al mago ella sola, después picaría algo a modo de cena en sus propias habitaciones. Por tradición las destinadas al Hechicero Real estaban repartidas en dos torreones continuos, situados en la parte posterior del palacio, cerca de la zona donde estaban las habitaciones de la Familia Real; el pasillo no tenía ningún tipo de vigilancia. ¿Quién se atrevería a atacar una zona donde vive un hechicero? Siguió avanzando por el despejado y solitario pasillo hasta llegar a unos portones de madera maciza con símbolos de protección tallados en ellos, golpeó suavemente con los nudillos y casi al momento la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado había un hombre relativamente joven de pelo violáceo y ojos grises, vestido con una túnica corta y unos sencillos pantalones.

Pero lo que verdaderamente la sorprendió fue que sus rasgos coincidían enormemente con los de Zelgadiss: la forma almendrada de los ojos, el contorno del rostro, la forma que tomaba el pelo, la evidente forma física…

El mago ante suya simplemente alargó la mano y pasó el pulgar exactamente por donde su más que quimérico amigo lo había hecho años atrás, en esta ocasión el resultado fue distinto: ahora era todo suavidad y calor mientras que antiguamente ese roce provoco una herida que sólo sanó cuando se recitó un “Recuperación”. Aplastó la mano masculina contra su mejilla queriendo más de ese calor, otra mano se enroscó en su cintura, la atrajo al cuerpo masculino y unos labios voraces terminaron recibiéndola; le dio paso a su boca inmediatamente, sintiendo que las manos masculinas se quedaron en sus mejillas acariciándola con movimientos suaves y manteniéndola completamente prisionera a lo que la hacía, escuchó un portazo a su espalda y entonces el cuerpo del hombre la aprisionó completamente contra una de las puertas.

-Perdona mis modales- se disculpó, pero siguió besándola mientras sus pulgares se quedaron sobre sus brazos paseando por la despejada piel-. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo.

Empezó a reírse ligeramente lanzándose a abrazarlo, escuchó el suspiro de placer que dejó escapar metiendo la nariz en su pelo, las manos se movieron desde los brazos hasta rodearla la cintura y los labios se dedicaron a subir por su cuello siguiendo las palpitaciones de su pulso.

-Zelgadiss- suspiró pasando las manos por el cuero cabelludo, él se limitó a estar quieto y saborear la sensación que le bajaba por la columna vertebral.

-Lo siento- murmuró deseando ser capaz de separarse.

Rió más alto, la antigua quimera se alejó de ella pero en sus ojos podía ver el anhelo de seguir tocándola; era como si sólo hubieran pasado unos días desde la última vez que le vio, como si toda la confianza que habían conseguido anteriormente no se hubiera congelado durante siete años; tiró de él hasta el sofá situado en el austero y espacioso recibidor pero, en vez de seguirla, el mago la hizo subir por las impresionantes escaleras que llevaban a las plantas superiores, fue consciente de que atravesaban una biblioteca pequeña pero bien surtida, y que dejaban atrás esa planta hasta alcanzar la parte superior del torreón: los aposentos privados del Hechicero Real. Nunca había estado allí, si acaso, en las dos plantas inferiores investigando junto con el anterior una posible cura para la quimera, pero jamás en la habitación que tenía ante ella.

Toda ella estaba decorada con el peculiar tono cremoso que le había visto en sus antiguas ropas de mago-mercenario, desde el dosel y las ropas de la cama hasta los sillones y la espesa piel que tenía a modo de alfombra en la zona de relax; tiró de él hacia los sillones repartidos ante la chimenea eligiendo uno de dos plazas bastante amplio, una vez que le tuvo sentado ella lo fue a hacer a su lado pero antes de que doblara las rodillas los brazos masculinos la envolvieron la cintura y la obligaron a hacerlo en su regazo. Se recostó sobre su pecho escuchando el latido rápido del corazón y la agitada respiración.

-Mejor así-dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo muy prieto, disfrutando del peso que hacía que su piel se estirase, del calor que desprendía el cuerpo femenino… de las sensaciones que jamás pensó que volvería a disfrutar.

Prácticamente había volado desde el laboratorio donde había conseguido su “cura” hasta allí, pero solo gracias a cierto brazalete pudo presentarse ante Philionell como un familiar de pleno derecho al enseñarle el brazal de Amelia. Cuando el Rey de Seilloon le propuso convertirse en el Hechicero Real y así ser presentado en la Corte de tal forma que nadie pudiera evocar su pasado como Guerrero Oscuro accedió sin dudar, era la oportunidad perfecta para volver a verla sin que por ello el vinculo que habían empezado a forjar se viera más tiempo interrumpido.

Pasó un dedo por la fina ceja, sabía que a él le gustaba que le tratara sin reservas y estaba segura de que seguía siendo así, no quedaba ningún rastro de las piedras que habían estado allí antes, bajó por la mejilla sintiendo el calor y la suave textura de la lampiña piel, cuando llegó a la barbilla el joven levantó el rostro y la besó de nuevo; prácticamente fue una demanda de algo más intimo, más primitivo que un abrazo o un beso.

La Princesa no necesitó pensárselo demasiado.

Recogió parte de la falda para tener buena movilidad y se puso a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, las manos masculinas resbalaron por su cintura subiendo por la espalda y comenzaron a soltar la fila de botones que mantenían el vestido en su sitio; las caderas de la joven oscilaron y terminó apretándolas contra las suyas deseando que la barrera de algodón ya no estuviera, la necesidad creció hasta que arrancó los botones que faltaban haciendo que el cuerpo del vestido cayera hasta las caderas, sujetó una copa del corsé con los dientes bajándola lo suficiente para poder llegar a la rosada corona… clavó los dedos en los tapados glúteos al sentir la rugosidad de la areola contra la lengua, cuando cercó el pezón con los labios estaba rígido pero al mordisquearlo su compañera dejó escapar un gemido bastante elocuente, peleó con las capas de tela de la falda hasta que pudo quitársela y se maravilló en el sencillo hecho de poder tocarla a placer.

Notó cómo los dedos se metían por los laterales de sus braguitas jugueteando cuando llegaron a una parte de ella que latía con ganas de ser aplacada, se abrazó al espadachín cuando las caricias empezaron a ser más serias, rozando su ano con suavidad, el inicio de su vértice… Bajó una mano de los hombros por la túnica buscando el cinturón que había visto brevemente cuando se encontraron en la puerta, justo cuando lo alcanzó Zelgadiss introdujo levemente un dedo en ella dejándola paralizada, aunque conocía la sensación era más placentero notar que era él quien lo hacía, inconscientemente movió las caderas buscando más de ese roce pero los dedos abandonaron la zona para irse a las lazadas que mantenían el corsé en su lugar, la cinta se abrió y la princesa le ayudó a arrojar la prenda al suelo gimiendo cuando el mago hundió el rostro entre sus senos bastante más ansioso que antes, el pelo se arremolino rozándola la sensible piel y la lengua pasó por la zona del esternón antes de ubicarse de forma definitiva sobre uno de sus pezones, mamando con fuerza. Eso la dio la oportunidad que necesitaba para soltar el cinturón y levantar una parte de la túnica, el estomago masculino tembló cuando paso los dedos por él y un gemido muy concreto surgió de su compañero; el antiguo berseker se escurrió debajo de ella quitando la prenda de algodón.

Sintió como dos dedos la abrían.

Dejó escapar un grito echándose sobre el respaldo del sofá ante los continuos lametones, cuando la lengua se hundió en su interior intento separase pero las manos masculinas la empujaron hacia la boca del mago que la cubrió al completo antes de centrarse en su clítoris durante un instante para después seguir lamiendo, mientras rozaba en ese trocito tan sensible con los labios un dedo se aventuró moviéndose con suavidad, las rodillas la temblaron cuando otro más acompañó al primero imprimiendo un ritmo constante.

Zelgadiss simplemente gemía una y otra vez, lamiendo mientras la saboreaba de una forma que jamás había hecho anteriormente con nadie más, la sujetó con algo más de fuerza evitado que se separara de su boca y consciente de cómo el tierno cuerpo empezó a temblar hasta que al fin colapsó con cierta violencia; apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarla cuando quedó completamente laxa y jadeante sobre su regazo. Entonces recapacitó. Había estado tan absorto en poder tocar a otro ser humano, sobre todo a ella en la forma en la que lo había hecho, que no la había permitido decidir si en verdad quería hacerlo o no.

“Bonita forma de reencontrarse” se culpó a sí mismo, una cosa era estar desesperado por el contacto con su piel y otra muy distinta el forzarla a ello. Paseó las manos por la espalda femenina intentando reconfortarla y sintiendo los temblores prácticamente como propios, hasta que él mismo sí tembló cuando la joven volvió a meter los dedos por debajo de su túnica, dejó escapar un jadeo por la inacostumbrada sensación antes de levantarse y llevarla al lecho.

-Así no -si esa caricia había sido una confirmación para que continuase se merecía algo más que ser tomada en un sofá como una vulgar prostituta-, te mereces algo bastante mejor.

Amelia hundió el rostro en el cuello masculino un poco abochornada por lo que significaba esa frase, rápidamente el olor a sudor suave inundó su nariz mareándola en el proceso, apoyó los labios en la piel escuchando un suspiro pero cuando sus dientes rozaron se definió como un jadeo, la dejó en el borde de la cama mientras se quitaba las desgastadas botas que siempre había usado; alargó una mano y comenzó a levantarle la túnica poco a poco, dejando que los dedos le rozasen con bastante libertad, el mago sonrió ayudándola a sacársela por encima de la cabeza y se sorprendió de que todo el tórax estuviera plagado de cicatrices, cuando la piel del espadachín era de piedra había sufrido alguna herida de consideración puesto que los golpes más débiles no bastaban para hacerle daño de ningún tipo, pero todas las que veía estaban bien definidas, como si hiciera poco tiempo que habían sido producidas, pasó un dedo por una que recorría parte del abdomen y seguía subiendo por el definido músculo del pectoral, un poco más arriba había otra con una peculiar forma estrellada, muy posiblemente fruto de un disparo con un trabuco. Todas ellas las había visto hacer mella en él, pero jamás le habían dejado marca alguna…

-No hagas caso -respondió a su curiosidad, soltó el cinturón de los pantalones dejando caer la ropa sin miramientos, debajo sólo llevaba la conocida y ajustada prenda interior de color negro, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara de forma más violenta aún.

Lo consiguió el bulto que sin querer quedó a su vista.

Subió completamente mientras retrocedía de cara a él, observó que se quitaba el slip apoyando acto seguido las manos en la cama, poco a poco se aproximo hasta poder cogerla de un tobillo, no con fuerza, pero si con la presión justa para detenerla; el mago se dobló hasta rozar con los labios los dedos del pie femenino, los deslizo hasta la parte interior del tobillo mordisqueando la sensible piel, la escucho jadear sintiendo su respingo pero siguió subiendo con calma, empleando solo los labios y los dientes para tocarla; cuando llego a su vértice constato el hecho que antes había intuido, estaba completamente rasurada, levanto la vista descubriéndola apoyada en los antebrazos y observándole sonrojada, bajo el rostro sin dejar de mirarla y paso la lengua en un rápido lametón por sus labios inferiores, las caderas femeninas se arquearon buscando mas mientras los brazos dejaban de sostenerla y un gemido escapaba de su garganta. Sonrió complacido por el placentero efecto de su acción. Paso una mano por debajo de un tembloroso muslo hasta conseguir que lo separase lo suficiente para poder acomodarse sobre ella, recogió uno de los senos masajeando antes de rozar el pezón.

Abrió los ojos ante el roce tentativo en su intimidad, Zelgadiss simplemente estaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo que movía las suyas mientras seguía tocándola de esa forma tan abierta e intima, paso las manos por los tensos brazos notando la dureza del músculo y la suavidad de la piel, así como varias cicatrices mas, y termino bajando las uñas por la tensa espalda, sin arañar, solo notando como los músculos se movían por debajo según pasaba; el mago se arqueo como un gato y el principio de su miembro entro en su sexo sorprendiéndola, cuando sintió que retrocedía con una disculpa brillándole en los ojos le retuvo con las piernas levantándose de nuevo sobre los antebrazos, hundió el rostro en el espeso pelo violáceo y mordisqueo la redondeada oreja como habría hecho él en las suyas.

Con un quejido el mago se hundió completamente en ella.

-¿Duele?-paso los labios por la mejilla, ella no había hecho nada salvo morderse uno de los enrojecidos labios.

Negó con la cabeza pero siguió sin hacer nada más, preocupado subió una mano por la espalda hasta poder llegar a la nuca donde masajeo con suavidad, ella jadeo estirando los músculos de la zona antes de mover el resto del cuerpo separándose un poco de él, rápidamente le insto a avanzar presionando con la mano en la parte baja de la espalda orden que hizo gustoso, poco después se dio cuenta que había encontrado un ritmo más que adecuado: le permitía seguir disfrutando de su piel y no por ello dejar de poseerla con suavidad.

Manteniéndola arqueada y con un brazo por encima de la cabeza se centro en la zona baja de los senos, la piel allí resulto ser más suave de lo normal, y más sensible por las reacciones que provoco que la del resto del cuerpo; gimió sintiendo que los dedos femeninos bajaban por su costado hasta introducirse entre las caderas de los dos, el roce tentativo en la base de su miembro le obligo a apretar los dientes para evitar terminar antes por la sensación y la instó a apartar la mano de allí sabiendo bien que era lo que quería, se había dejado llevar por cierta caballerosidad innata puesto que esta era la primera vez de ella y no quería que fuera algo brusco y hasta cierto punto lleno de cierta crudeza animal. Embruteció las embestidas escuchando como los jadeos igualaban el ritmo y ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás completamente perdida en lo que le hacía, la elevó una pierna pudiendo profundizar un poco mas y prácticamente se descompasó cuando la joven emitió un quejido y su cuerpo convulsiono.

El suyo propio le traicionó ante el estimulo que represento el orgasmo femenino.

Dejo escapar varios quejidos mientras se apretaba contra el relajado cuerpo de la princesa, tuvo el cuidado suficiente de no dejarse caer completamente cuando las placenteras ondas le abandonaron dejándole increíblemente relajado, suspiro notando que Amelia aún jadeaba tiritando. Reticente a ello salió completamente del cálido refugio que había descubierto, deshizo parte de las mantas, y cuando la envolvió con los brazos para poder moverla, un coro de gemidos escaparon de la joven.

-¿Amelia?-ella solo se puso de costado intentando no rozarle, el sonrojo había vuelto a sus mejillas pero los escalofríos remitieron poco a poco-Eres demasiado sensible-confirmó con una sonrisa. La aparto un mechón del rostro mirando divertido como a pesar de su estado buscaba su contacto.

-S-A-B-E-R-L-O-

Abrió los ojos cuando las mantas cayeron sobre ella, la cama se agito lo justo para indicarla que el mago la había abandonado pero estaba más pendiente de lo que sentía en su intimidad, aunque Zelgadiss no estaba cerca se encontró con la extraña percepción de tenerle dentro por lo que apretó las piernas en un intento por mitigarlo eso sólo sirvió para hacerlo más evidente; escucho un gorgoteo a su espalda y se levanto levemente a tiempo de ver como el mago recitaba un hechizo de espaldas a ella, saber que era musculoso pero de constitución fibrosa era una cosa… otra era mirarlo directamente, con un sonrojo se dio cuenta de que la enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba la espalda fue la que se hizo protegiéndola de Gaarve, por supuesto tenia otras de menor consideración pero esa concretamente era demasiado evidente, le vio dejar una jarra en el abarrotado escritorio del rincón antes de encaminarse de nuevo a la cama sin ponerse nada de ropa en el proceso. Aparto la mirada avergonzada por la extraña visión que era verle así, las sabanas crujieron indicándola que se había metido entre ellas y sintió que la alcanzaba cuando el calor corporal llego hasta ella.

-Bébetelo-ordeno dándola la copa, se quedo reclinado sobre las almohadas observándola. Todavía estaba sonrojada pero ya no tiritaba, ni gemía descontrolada cuando la pasó un dedo por la mejilla quitando más mechones pegados por el sudor.

-¿Qué era el hechizo de antes?-no olía a nada por lo que supuso bien en que era agua, dio un sorbo tentativo y al no notar ningún resto del hechizo empezó a beber.

-Un anticonceptivo, al aplicarlo al agua evitara que te quedes embarazada.

La joven se atraganto en mitad del trago, la quitaron el recipiente de la mano antes de que el resto se derramara y la ayudaran con la tos. Un poco más calmada se permitió pensar en esa frase; era cierto que desde que había entrado en la torre viéndole después de tanto tiempo, y sobre todo con la posibilidad de tener una relación bastante más física que antes, la había importado bien poco como terminase el beso que él empezó, no tenía miedo a lo que iba a pasar, ni siquiera al dolor que sabía que podía llegar a sentir, pero no había pensado en un embarazo, ni como ese sencillo hecho podía afectar a los dos.

-¿Tengo que bebérmelo todo?

-Sería lo más conveniente-la paso de nuevo la copa, ella se lo termino de un solo trago antes de acurrucarse a una cierta distancia de él.

Con un impulso mal reprimido la rodeo con un brazo aproximándola hasta que pudo sentir la suave respiración en el pecho, la piel se le erizó y suspiro contento mientras reseguía inconscientemente la línea del hombro, antes de darse cuenta se dedico a rozar la misma parcela de piel una y otra vez. Debería estar agotado, sobre todo ahora que era humano de nuevo, pero se descubrió con más ganas de ella.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?-susurro cohibida, casi reticente a hacer esa pregunta, sentía curiosidad pero no sabía si la llegaría a responder o seria una de esas cosas que averiguaría por retazos sueltos en una conversación. El músculo tembló cuando puso la mano sobre una de las estrelladas cicatrices que había visto-Rezo dijo que él no lo sabía.

-No lo sabía todo. Y mi forma de buscar no era la más correcta-admitió pasando la mano por la cintura femenina hasta llegar a la cadera, interiormente se pregunto si alguna vez sería capaz de mantener las manos lejos de su piel-, tuve que volver al laboratorio donde me “creo”, la mayor parte seguía todavía en pie por lo que pude localizar el hechizo que empleo conmigo…

La joven levanto la cabeza de golpe, los ojos muy abiertos por el horror- ¿Deconstruiste el hechizo? ¿Tú solo?

Observo como el terror se adueñaba de ella, hacer lo que había hecho él solo si era una locura; una cosa era localizar el hechizo y desmontarlo para ver cómo funcionaba y otra muy distinta era reconstruirlo para que le separase en las tres partes que era originalmente. Cosa que hizo cuando estuvo seguro de que el nuevo estaba terminado; en su momento solo se rió como un loco al ver que volvía a ser humano, que él era más sabio que su odiado pariente, ahora se daba cuenta de que si algo, por mínimo que fuera, hubiera salido mal, no estaría allí, no estaría tumbado tranquilamente en unos aposentos que podía definir como propios después de haberla poseído con tanta pasión. Alarmado ante esa demostración de hasta donde le había llevado su obsesión por librarse de su condición se llevo una mano al rostro y se dejo caer sobre la espalda, sabía que cuando se obcecaba en algo podía dejar de lado muchas cosas, pero jamás pensó en dejar de lado el mero hecho de vivir.

-Casi me mata- reconoció con un nudo en la garganta-, en el proceso de Rezo solo añadió, dolió cuando parte del golem y del brownei hicieron aparición en mi forma física… pero… no estaba preparado para lo que fue cuando lance...

El sonido de un sollozo le hizo parar en la descripción del proceso, la princesa se había arrodillado en la cama con las manos tapándole la boca, posiblemente para que no la oyera sollozar, y le miraba con ojos completamente abiertos, y llenos de lágrimas; siempre había odiado que cualquiera le tuviera lastima o piedad, pero la demostración de la sincera preocupación por lo que había pasado le hizo darse cuenta de hasta qué punto ella le amaba. No era un mero enamoramiento adolescente como había aventurado en mas de una ocasión, ni siquiera un reflejo adulterado de admiración tal y como había imaginado en sus momentos mas depresivos; si el hechizo le hubiera matado ella habría deseado que siguiera siendo una quimera a que perdiera la vida y no poder seguir compartiendo la suya propia con él. Antes de intuir que haría la vio retroceder hasta el final de la cama y ponerse en pie para irse, posiblemente para evitar llorar en su presencia conocedora de lo que él opinaba de ese tipo de demostraciones, solo vio como se estabilizaba apoyada en uno de los postes y al ponerse en pie por fin caer al suelo con un mal reprimido grito de dolor.

-¡Amelia!-salto de la cama rodeándola para encontrársela arrodillada en el suelo, la joven se agarraba el cuerpo echada hacia adelante con un gesto de dolor y mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar de nuevo.  
La apretó contra su cuerpo recogiéndola en brazos, bastante preocupado por lo que la acababa de pasar puesto que la había visto recibir todo tipo de golpes y jamás había reaccionado como en ese momento, simplemente sucumbiendo; aunque bueno, si las manchas de sangre que tenía en uno de los torneados muslos le servían de referencia quizá había sido su desmedida pasión la que había causado ese desastre. La metió entre las mantas mientras hipaba en un claro indicativo de que no quería llorar delante de él aunque muy posiblemente lo necesitase; se puso tras ella abrazándola y tapándola hasta los hombros.

-No es justo que recuperar tu cuerpo… también te supusiera otra experiencia dolorosa-se paso las manos por las mejillas en un intento por borrar todo rastro de lagrimas, las manos masculinas la pararon entrelazándose con sus dedos y haciendo que se envolviera en un abrazo-, no después de todo lo que has hecho por Cephid.

Jamás había llorado delante de alguien, por lo menos en su etapa adulta, pero solo de imaginar cual había sido el colofón final a su injusta vida como marioneta la había dejado sin fuerzas para ser optimista, solo la había dejado el regusto de cuando todo se pierde y únicamente quedan los sentimientos más negativos en una persona.

-Pocas cosas lo son-apoyó la barbilla encima de su coronilla disfrutando de las sensaciones de paz y tranquilidad que le daban darse cuenta de que su preocupación estaba provocada por el amor más sencillo y puro que jamás había recibido, casi sin ser consciente de ello movió las manos por los suaves costados, la sintió suspirar entre sus brazos antes de dar un respingo cuando la mordisqueo por el cuello buscando su oreja, ella simplemente inclino la cabeza dejándole un mejor acceso-. Perdona-era consciente de que posiblemente estuviera dolorida aún, que incluso no tuviera más deseos de ese contacto, pero por desgracia tocarla se había convertido en su nueva obsesión.

La princesa solo sonrió cuando escucho esa palabra, prácticamente podía seguir su línea de pensamiento y no estaba para nada en contra de ello a pesar de su estado, emitió un quejido cuando la hizo girar parcialmente en su regazo mientras los labios resbalaban por su mandíbula hasta llegar de nuevo a los suyos, rápidamente le dio acceso acallando el gemido de placer con el suyo propio y paso los brazos por el cuello masculino levantándose ligeramente sobre él. Las ásperas manos bajaron a sus caderas apretándola contra el inquieto cuerpo pero cuando noto el roce tentativo en su intimidad se separó; Zelgadiss la miro extrañado sin recriminarla ni obligarla a nada, ella sencillamente desmonto de su regazo y paso la lengua por una de las cicatrices que adornaban su tórax completamente avergonzada dado su violento sonrojo, divertido se relajó acomodándose la almohada a su espalda y recostándose sobre ella. Amelia cogió aire, el cuerpo del hechicero resultaba un escollo prácticamente inalcanzable para su limitado conocimiento en anatomía masculina, pero tenia una idea bastante vaga de que era lo que le gustaría que le hicieran, se inclinó volviendo a pasar la lengua por una de las cicatrices antes de soplar suavemente por el rastro de saliva que había dejado, el músculo debajo tembló y escucho un claro siseo de placer que consiguió hacer que su corazonada se volviera algo real; vago saltando de cicatriz en cicatriz, en ocasiones mordisqueando la arrugada piel, en otras lamiendo lentamente y en otras besando mientas succionaba con suavidad, uso las manos para notar como los duros músculos se contraían al tocar levemente mientras bajaba por la marcada cintura, solo el gemido y el repentino temblor la hicieron levantar la vista cuando alcanzo el duro miembro, su compañero tenía el rostro echado hacia atrás, pudo ver como los dientes ejercían presión sobre el labio inferior y la forma en que apretaba las manos contra las sabanas, volvió a bajar los labios al redondo ombligo y paseo de forma casual los dedos por encima del cálido falo recogiéndole.

Solo reacciono negándose cuando su boca hizo un camino real a base de mordiscos desde el ombligo hasta la base. Por desgracia lo hizo demasiado tarde.

Zelgadiss gimió sintiendo como la lengua femenina lamía con fuerza en un evidente preludio del momento en que le envolvió completamente con la boca, emitió un quejido cuando la húmeda sensación le hizo darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba sobre excitado y que de seguir así muy posiblemente terminaría con ella regalándole ese tipo de caricias; reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y enredo una mano en el oscuro cabello separándola, aun sabiendo que ella lo hacía por devolverle lo que la había hecho antes no estaba dispuesto a permitir, por lo menos en esta ocasión, que le llevara al final de esa forma.

-Yo quería…-comenzó a protestar.

-Lo sé-paso un dedo por los hinchados labios, casi sin creerse que hubiera cumplido una de sus mas secretas fantasías-, pero tendremos más tiempo.

La observo sonrojarse ante el significado de esa última frase ¿Acaso pensaba que solo compartirían sus cuerpos una única vez? Empezaba a estar seguro de que jamás tendría bastante de ella, y puesto que había demostrado tener tanta imaginación como él con las caricias de antes también podría asegurar que nunca quedaría satisfecho completamente, siempre estaría deseoso de más. Deslizó una mano hasta poder notar si de verdad podía hundirse en sus profundidades de nuevo, la encontró tan caliente y goteante que su erección le dolió por la anticipación, la sacerdotisa gimió cabalgando sus dedos y emitiendo un quejido cuando los retiró.

-Dudo que eso sea aceptable según el protocolo-bromeó, el violento sonrojo le arranco una carcajada juguetona antes de levantarse del cabecero y prenderse de uno de los rosados pezones; la expresión de sorpresa paso a ser de obnubilación antes de sentir como una mano bajaba hasta rodearle, gimió sin abandonar su posición en los turgentes senos aunque ella le hacía encajarse levemente y después empezaba a descender.

Amelia gimió cerrando los ojos, Zelgadiss seguía prendido de sus senos sin hacer nada más que succionar y lamer con fruición, parecía disfrutar solo con hacerla eso, pero en realidad las ásperas manos no dejaban de moverse por su espalda y muslos sin obligarla a envolverle de golpe como había hecho antes pero tampoco dejándola tener todo el control; apoyo las manos en los tensos hombros tumbándole y dejo que la ahora conocida sensación de estiramiento la indicara como le envolvía sintiendo un leve escozor atañado a que aún no se había recuperado de la anterior ocasión, cuando al fin pudo sentarse sobre las estrechas caderas las manos la sujetaron de los glúteos apretando, aprovecho para levantarse ligeramente y moverse tentativamente de la forma en que antes había visto que hacia con ella, solo dejando que el roce hiciera correr algo desconocido por sus nervios. El espadachín jadeo arqueándose lo que consiguió desequilibrarla un poco, aunque sintió como el agarre en sus caderas se hacía casi doloroso y las manos la ayudaban a moverse con soltura, comenzó a buscar cierto roce concreto variando la posición en la que se movía pero le fue imposible localizarlo por si misma, por lo que el mago lo hizo por ella, deslizó una mano hasta alcanzar la perla de carne que estaba tan necesitada y la estimulo con ganas consiguiendo que acelerase el ritmo.

Antes de darse cuenta empezó a sentirse saturado, sentirla moviéndose con ímpetu, escucharla gemir por estimularla y por como le dominaba apoyando las manos en su tórax, por todo ello se veía obligado a luchar entre verla o disfrutar lo que le hacia a su cuerpo, jadeo mas profundamente cuando se puso completamente vertical sobre sus caderas dejando que su vista vagara por sus evidentes curvas, la presión extra le hizo ser consciente de lo cerca que estaba del final y de cómo Amelia alargaba todo lo que podía el momento buscando nuevas formas de moverse; gruño obligándose a levantarse y a detener las cimbreantes caderas, la joven se arqueó un poco mas dejándole hacer y sintiendo que los movimientos eran producto de una urgencia que solo ahora empezaba a comprender, las manos la ayudaron a moverse en consonancia con el cuerpo masculino y encontrando en el proceso el roce que antes había buscado por si misma, paso los dedos por el sudoroso pelo notando como se doblaba hasta apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. La ahora conocida sensación de excitación creció hasta llegar al punto en que resultaba imposible creer que pudiera seguir soportándola y otra más intensa la hizo abrir la boca en un grito arqueándose todavía más.

El mago sintió el suave tirón en el pelo y como le envolvía mas prietamente, escuchando su grito de placer se volvió a maravillar en el hecho de tenerla en esa situación, con él siendo participe; acelero buscando su propio final ahora de forma desesperada y consiguiéndolo de forma tan repentina que no pudo evitar gritar al tiempo que la apretaba con posesividad a su propio cuerpo, las manos femeninas bajaron por su espalda provocando que las sensaciones residuales del orgasmo crecieran de nuevo y emitió un quejido deseando que no se detuviera. La hizo apoyarse sobre su cuerpo consiguiendo que lo hiciera de forma desmadejada y con el conocido coro de gemidos ante el contacto, se dejo caer sobre la comodidad que representaban los almohadones tras ellos y la tapó notando como el sudor enfriaba su cuerpo de forma un poco alarmante, una de las manos se movió desde su tórax de forma insegura y la atrapó llevándosela al rostro al tiempo que la besaba en el proceso, la joven hizo un esfuerzo por hablar y él reconoció con un nuevo nudo en la garganta lo que quería decirle.

-Lo sé-beso en la frente calmándola-. Yo también te amo, no lo pongas en duda.

Amelia emitió un sollozo involuntario, sabia que la antigua quimera era mas de demostrar las cosas con hechos que de decirlas, tal y como acababa de hacer; se removió inquieta ante la sensación de tenerle aún dentro y que él estuviera sirviéndola de colchón tan alegremente, unos dedos empezaron a dibujar círculos en su espalda haciendo que la somnolencia tomara camino en su cansado cuerpo y que no pensara mucho en lo que habían hecho, solo que lo recordara dándose cuenta de que verdaderamente era lo que quería hacer tras tanto tiempo reprimiéndose por miedo al rechazo, el tórax masculino se movió en un amplio suspiro mostrando lo satisfecho que se encontraba a pesar de tenerla encima y entonces su estomago protestó.

Zelgadiss abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho como el estomago femenino se quejaba-¿Has cenado?-pregunto con una sospecha dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

-No-dijo en un susurro vergonzoso-, vine según salí de la reunión, no podía seguir demorando el ser la única que aún no conocía al Hechicero Real.

Prácticamente lo estaba viendo: tras todos los días en los que Philionell había tratado de organizar un encuentro casual para que ellos dos se reencontraran muy posiblemente el sentido de la responsabilidad y la curiosidad de saber quién era el nuevo Hechicero Real la habían empujado a terminar de una de sus largas reuniones para irse directamente a los torreones que conformaban sus habitaciones y laboratorio.

-Tengo algo de fruta en la mesa-suspiro al ponerse de lado para dejarla entre las mantas y deslizarse fuera de su calor, ella solo emitió un quejido haciéndose un ovillo, la beso deseando no salir de la cama pero cuando el estomago volvió a gruñir la abandonó reticente. Antes de poder hacer nada más su pie piso algo duro y redondo: un botón, un botón forrado de la misma y exacta tela que el vestido. Se puso los pantalones abrochándolos flojamente y se encamino al baño, si los botones habían llegado hasta la cama eso implicaba que el vestido no se podría cerrar correctamente, y bajo ningún concepto permitiría que ella fuera desnuda por sus habitaciones.

La princesa se llevo una mano al vientre intentando calmar los rabiosos retortijones, Zelgadiss prácticamente había corrido hasta la puerta del baño; escucho ruidos propios de puertas de armario y se levanto ligeramente para ver qué es lo que hacía, al momento sus caderas se quejaron y emitió un quejido por la inacostumbrada sensación, era un poco más agresiva que antes cuando intento irse para que no la viera llorar y subía por las caderas hasta los hombros, se puso boca arriba tratando de mitigar la sensación y consiguiéndolo hasta cierto punto. Al poco rato la cama se hundió ligeramente y el mago la aparto un mechón del rostro mientras la tendía una mullida bata.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo-reconoció.

Asombrada vio como un sonrojo se extendía por las mejillas del hechicero, este la paso un brazo por los hombros levantándola suavemente y la ayudo con la prenda de vestir antes de acomodar los almohadones a su espalda y acudir al escritorio a por el plato con las manzanas y el cuchillo, nunca le habían gustados los dulces para tomar después de cenar pero en cambio la fruta fresca le encantaba, salvo que prefería tomársela en sus habitaciones mientras revisaba las reuniones que tendría al siguiente. Erróneamente había pensado en que su nuevo trabajo seria algo sencillo dándole tiempo para cierto proyecto personal, pero por desgracia muchos sacerdotes sentían curiosidad por la Magia Astral y a él si le podían preguntar libremente, acercarse a la Princesa era algo complicado puesto que no tenia ningún rato libre en el cual mostrarles como funcionaba esa rama arcana.

Sujeto el pesado libro bajo el brazo y se subió a la cama sentándose contra la cabecera, Amelia se aproximo cogiendo una pieza y mordisqueándola mientras se apoyaba tímidamente contra él, la miro con una ceja levantada al ver que se comía la fruta sin esperar a que la pelara y ella solo encogió los hombros haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor.

-Pues si que tienes hambre-dejo escapar asombrado, puso el libro frente a él dejando que la curiosidad natural de la joven hiciera el resto.

-¿Que es?-pregunto entre un mordisco y otro.

-Es el libro donde encontré el hechizo que Rezo uso conmigo. Donde me modifico encontré muchos más y todos para lo mismo, para crear distintos tipos de quimeras, según el uso que se precise de ellas.

La Princesa alargó una mano pero se vio obligada a apartarla de golpe, el libro rezumaba demasiado dolor como para aguantar tocarlo. Se armo de valor, si el libro fuera peligroso Zelgadiss no lo tendría allí.

-¿Quieres ayudarlas?-se puso el pesado libro en el regazo y abrió las tapas, en la primera hoja descubrió una mancha de sangre con forma de mano humana e instintivamente supo que era de su recién proclamado amante.

-Lo que quiero es que cualquier quimera que recurra a Seilloon pueda ser liberada.

-Justo como tu-se refería al momento en que su padre había levantado la pena de muerte que pendía sobre el Guerrero Oscuro, pero también al hecho de que en las breves temporadas que había pasado allí como quimera todos en el Templo de Cephid le ayudaban en su búsqueda de una cura, pues la compasión por el prójimo estaba muy valorada en la sacrosanta ciudad. Así como ayudarle a solucionar sus problemas, pues no en vano la Magia Blanca era defensiva y curativa mayormente.

-Podría hablar con gente del sacerdocio-meditó-, algunos de ellos empiezan a estar muy versados en Magia Astral y podríamos pedir que alguien de la asociación de hechiceros nos ayude en caso de necesitar Magia Negra.

-Te haré una propuesta formal.

Ella asintió dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla; antes de que se apartara la quito la pieza de fruta dejándola en la mesilla y lanzó el libro bien lejos, la besó recitando el hechizo que ella le enseño hacia ya muchos años y notando como se removía algo nerviosa por su repentino arranque pero al notar las manos soltando el cinturón de la bata simplemente se rió.

Cuando las manos femeninas le soltaron el cordón de los pantalones agradeció no saberlo todo.

 

NO SABER ALGO UNICAMENTE INDICA DESCONOCIMIENTO

**Author's Note:**

> Como se puede intuir este fanfic está ambientado en un futuro más o menos largo desde el final de Evolution R, pero siguiendo los hechos tal y como se narran en el anime, puesto que los del manga son bastante más distintos, y con la particularidad de que Rezo si da una posible solución al estado físico de Zelgadiss.
> 
> La deconstrucción de un hechizo se me ocurrió cuando al ver el anime llegue a la parte en la que Zelgadiss descubre a Rezo en su laboratorio intentando recuperar la vista usando mas quimeras, de alguna manera los símbolos del suelo, la colocación de los círculos y las quimeras deberían tener algún significado y eso llevo a que, si eres capaz de ver como se ha construido un hechizo, podrías ser capaz de conseguir que hiciera lo contrario a lo que tendría que hacer originalmente.


End file.
